


A Little Maquis

by gijane7702



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Innuendo, Post-Endgame, fluffy fluff, no smut!, no suprise there, sorry about the C/7... unfortunately it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gijane7702/pseuds/gijane7702
Summary: Captain Janeway gets a little sassy as debriefings drag on...
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 34
Kudos: 127





	A Little Maquis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chakochick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chakochick/gifts).



> For chakochick … when offered a prompt selected: “I see you have a little Maquis in you.” “I haven’t had it in me yet. And I’m betting it’s nowhere near little.” It is a line from another fic of mine, but I've always wanted to do something more with it.
> 
> I have no idea how I kept this clean !! Seriously, NO idea.
> 
> Thanks again to coffeeblack75 for the beta

Starfleet Headquarters

Temporary Officers’ Lodging

San Francisco, California, Earth

Mid-February 2379

Kathryn Janeway sighed as her communications console beeped with an incoming transmission. It was 0815hrs and debriefings were scheduled to resume across campus at 0900hrs. She still had to finish getting dressed and get to the Mess Hall for breakfast. The captain didn’t have time for a comm but still answered, sighing when her sister’s face appeared on the screen.

 _“Good morning to you too, Katie,”_ Phoebe said, shooting her a dirty look. _“And here I was being a good sister, knowing you avoid the news, ’cause it’s all about you—”_

“—I’m putting you on speaker … have to finish up.” Kathryn stepped away from the console, grabbed her boots, and hopped around while putting them on. “Now what are they saying?”

 _“The usual … how could you not have hooked up … blah, blah, blah ...”_ Phoebe paused as she heard her sister’s groan. _“But the new thing this morning is the way he was apparently ‘lovingly gazing’ at you yesterday during your joint press conference.”_

Kathryn hobbled over to the console, half bent over while zipping her right boot. “‘Lovingly gazing at me’?” she asked, straightening up. “Are they serious?”

 _“I rewatched it with an eye on that … and he was, Katie.”_ Phoebe paused, then continued, _“You’re absolutely sure about_ them _?”_

“He hasn’t told me … his best friend allegedly … so, no,” Kathryn admitted, removing her uniform jacket from the back of the desk chair and putting it on. “But she said—”

 _“—You mean Old Admiral You?”_ Phoebe giggled, cutting her sister off.

Kathryn rolled her eyes, “Yes. Between what the Admiral me told me and my observations of their behavior ...”

 _“You’ve been avoiding the both of them like they have some sort of plague … So how would you know?”_ Phoebe smirked at Kathryn’s eye roll. _“How much are you willing to wager …_ Commander _?”_

Kathryn looked at her sister bewildered for a second before realizing what she was getting at, grabbing her collar and feeling only three pips there. “Shit!” she swore. “I know I put four on … I don’t have time for this shit.” She stalked off towards the bedroom.

 _“Still on speaker, Katie!”_

_“Shit!”_ two little voices repeated in the background behind Phoebe.

 _“Nice, Auntie Katie. They’ll be saying it all day,”_ her sister yelled.

“Sorry,” Kathryn yelled back as she searched her dresser top. Moving the little dish that held her pips when she wasn’t wearing them, the captain yelped as her wayward pip rolled off the dresser and onto the floor. Picking it up, Kathryn headed back into the living space.

 _“Find it?”_ Phoebe asked. _“Yup, you did,”_ she added when the captain stepped back in front of the console, adjusting the fourth pip into place. _“They look good.”_

“Thanks. I have to run, sorry,” she said to her sister. To her niece and nephew in the background, she called, “No more swearing or I won’t come to visit this weekend.” 

_“Okay!”_ her nephew called back. 

_“We won’t say it again,”_ said her niece. 

_“Of course they’ll listen to you, you’re the amazing Captain Janeway.”_ Phoebe rolled her eyes. Kathryn smirked. 

“I’m not some superhero …”

_“To them … to this quadrant … you are.”_

Kathryn rolled her eyes again.

 _“Keep an eye on_ them _today,”_ Phoebe added. Her sister’s smile faded. _“You know I wanted to string him up by his balls …”_ Kathryn shot her a look. _“But I’m telling you, Katie, he was giving you puppy dog eyes during the whole conference yesterday. And, looking back at other footage, he has been since you got home—”_

“—Sorry, Phee,” Kathryn cut her off, “I really have to go. I’ll be home late Friday afternoon … let Mom know for me, please. And if I’m wrong … I’ll babysit so you and Jon can go out one night.”

 _“Deal!”_ Phoebe yelled, cutting the comm. 

“Bye,” Kathryn said to the darkened screen with amused exasperation. 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Holding a mug of coffee and a banana, Kathryn speed-walked down the corridor of the main building of Headquarters. Skidding to a halt outside Conference Room C at 0858hrs, she grinned at her entire senior staff waiting there.

“Good morning, everyone,” the captain greeted them. “I see the gang’s all here this morning. Wonder what we did wrong this time.” Tom and Harry laughed. “Sorry, I’m almost late … Phoebe comm’d with a news update this morning.” 

“The whole ‘lovingly gazing’ thing?” B’Elanna snorted laughingly, but still glared at Chakotay, who blushed. 

“Yup,” the captain told her, refusing to make eye contact with her first officer who was trying to catch her eye.

B’Elanna had visited the Mess Hall with Tom the day after they had arrived in the Alpha Quadrant to show off Miral. She had taken one look at Chakotay and Seven having a cozy lunch together in the corner and had lost her temper, going off on them. The captain, at the time in the middle of a communiqué with Command in her Ready Room, had missed it, but she’d heard all about it from Tuvok. 

“At least the crew knows better,” the Vulcan said serenely. Chakotay blushed deeper, tugging his ear, while Seven began to look around anywhere but at Kathryn. 

“Enough,” Kathryn said, barely hiding her smirk as the doors to the conference room opened. “We’re all professionals here … keep the personal stuff confined to the family area,” she told them as they filed past her.

Secretly, she was pleased that her two greatest allies were B’Elanna and Tuvok. They were two opposite ends of the spectrum in temperament. One Maquis and one Starfleet. Kathryn was able to appear to remain a neutral party … though, as Phoebe had reminded her this morning, one who had been avoiding being with Chakotay or Seven whenever possible. The only bad thing was that during her rant, B’Elanna had speculated correctly that Kathryn was still in love with Chakotay. Her first officer had been trying to get his captain alone since then to confirm this. So far he hadn’t succeeded. 

After her staff were seated behind her, Kathryn took her seat next to Chakotay. She smiled briefly at him when she caught him looking at her, but her attention was diverted when the side door opened and three admirals entered the room. Everyone came to attention until they were seated. Kathryn looked over at Chakotay, silently communicating her eye roll. He nodded slightly. 

The admirals for their debriefing today were Nechayev, an old family friend of the Janeways, who claimed to sympathize with the Maquis but had wound up toeing the Federation line when it came to the Cardassians; Hayes, known to Kathryn, a good officer, but a windbag who loved to hear himself talk; and Bullock, who was an complete unknown entity to Kathryn. She figured it was going to be a long day.

She was correct. The board began rehashing the same material they had gone over in the first week of debriefings; they were just questioning different officers for their perspectives. Right before the break for lunch, Kathryn was becoming antsy, needed more caffeine, and was hungry. Hayes was rambling on about the Hirogen, Bullock was listening politely, but Nechayev looked bored. Kathryn sighed – apparently too loudly, because Bullock asked her pointedly, “Is there a problem, Captain?” 

“No, sir,” she replied, shooting to her feet. 

“Because, as we see it … giving the Hirogen holodeck technology was a clear violation of the Prime Directive.”

The captain closed her eyes, counting backward silently. Owen Paris had let her know that there were no charges or court martials going to occur due to _Voyager_ ’s “extraordinary extenuating circumstances”. But he had warned that there were still some in the admiralty “concerned” with some of her decisions.

“Captain?” Bullock prompted.

Kathryn opened her eyes. Hayes was silent and Nechayev no longer looked bored. “Admiral, with all due respect, I gave the Hirogen the holodeck technology so I could possibly help them save their species. But more importantly, I did it so I could save my ship and my crew.” She should have stopped there but didn’t. “Maybe you missed the part of my report about the fact we spent nearly a month after they commandeered _Voyager_ being hunted as their prey on the holodecks in different scenarios. I think it was Seven who was revived four … maybe five … times by The Doc—”

“—Captain,” Nechayev cut in gently. 

But Kathryn had had enough. “We’ve been debriefing for over a month now. You’ve had some of our reports for years. All we’ve been doing is going around in circles over the same things. Yes, there were some circumstances where I bent or even broke the almighty Prime Directive,” she glanced down at Chakotay whose eyes were huge, “but we did the best we could in each situation. I couldn’t just stroll into my Ready Room and call up Command. I was the senior-most officer in the entire quadrant, 75,000 light-years from home – an extremely hostile quadrant, I might add. My staff advised me, but I made the final decisions. If you want to continue, then dismiss my crew and keep me.”

Kathryn plopped back down in her seat and blew out a breath. She was totally getting a court-martial hearing for that. Glancing over her shoulder, she almost laughed at the dumbfounded looks on her staff’s faces. 

Finally after a few moments of silence, Nechayev, eyes quickly darting between Kathryn and Chakotay, said, “I see you have a little Maquis in you, Captain.”

Kathryn looked her dead in the eye and sassed, “I haven’t had it in me yet, Admiral.” Going all out, she added, “And I’m betting it’s nowhere near little.”

She almost lost it when Hayes choked on the sip of water he had just taken. Bullock’s eyes bugged out of his head. Nechayev blinked in shock, then burst out laughing. Glancing back, the captain saw Harry, Tom, B’Elanna, and The Doctor, propping each other up, laughing silently but hysterically. Seven had buried her face in her hands but Kathryn could tell even she was laughing. Tuvok looked as amused as a Vulcan could. Finally, she glanced over at Chakotay. He had dropped his head to the table. The backs of his ears were bright red, so she knew he was blushing … or laughing … or both. She couldn’t tell. 

Kathryn sat waiting for the hammer to fall. Finally, Nechayev, the senior-most officer, said, “We’re done for today.” The crew fell silent and Chakotay raised his head off the table. “We’ll inform everyone if they’re needed back. Everyone but Captain Janeway is dismissed.” When none of _Voyager_ ’s senior staff moved, she added gently, “I mean it. Dismissed.” She waited until they had all left the conference room, arching an eyebrow at Chakotay who had paused at the door and was looking back in concern. “She’ll be fine, Commander. Just a slap on the wrist.” He nodded and left the room.

After the door clicked shut, Nechayev turned her gaze to Kathryn. “I’m sure you’ve heard the phrase “given _Voyager’s_ extraordinary extenuating circumstances” a lot in the past month. And it’s correct. From your reports, I hope Starfleet never sets foot in the Delta Quadrant again. You are also correct that we have been judging you on rules that apply in the Alpha Quadrant. I’ve been trying to end this circus for weeks now … but some people,” here she shot Hayes a look, “aren’t understanding exactly what you went through. Maybe they’ll finally understand that when an exemplary officer – a Starfleet Legacy with an impeccable record, who pulled off what she did – snaps at her commanding officers, then it’s time to review our procedures.”

Hayes blushed while Bullock raised an eyebrow. “Captain Kathryn Janeway,” Nechayev continuing, her tone becoming more official, pausing as Kathryn scrambled to her feet, “an informal reprimand will be noted on your record under Article 89: Disrespect Toward a Superior Commissioned Officer. You and your senior staff are granted leave for two months, effective immediately. Once you have returned, we’ll deal with anything we might need you to explain in more detail, postings, and promotions.” The admiral paused then added, “If you’re heading to Indiana, tell your mother I said hello. Dismissed.” 

Nechayev stood and made her way to Kathryn; the other two admirals waited for her. Leaning in, she said, “And if we’re being completely honest here … I have no idea how you kept your hands to yourself for seven years.” The captain’s jaw dropped. So did Hayes’s and Bullock’s, who could hear her quite clearly. Nechayev smirked. “Bet it’s ‘not little’ indeed. You better find out, young lady.” Kathryn bit her lip, blushing. “And report back to me.” Nechayev marched out of the conference room followed by the men.

Kathryn stood in shock for a few moments before she made her way out of the room. She ran smack into Chakotay right outside the door. He gently grasped her upper arms. The captain saw over his shoulder that her whole staff had waited. Her attention was drawn back to her first officer as he used one finger placed under her chin to tilt her head up. “Everything okay?” he asked quietly. 

Kathryn sucked her breath in at the love and concern she saw shining in his eyes. She started to answer, but out of the corner of her eye saw plenty of other curious Starfleet officers gaping at them. “Not here,” she murmured. “Too many ears.” Chakotay nodded his understanding and let go of her.

“The press is out front, howling for you, Captain,” said an officer who approached them. “I’m Commander Thomas Jones. We’re part of the admiralty’s security staff. Admiral Nechayev sent a few of us to escort you through the throng.” Kathryn nodded. “Our best bet is to separate you and Commander Chakotay—” he paused as Chakotay began to object. “You two are the ones they want to see most … no offense,” Jones offered to the rest of the crew. 

“And here I was thinking it was me garnering all this attention,” B’Elanna said sarcastically. 

Kathryn snorted. “I wish.” To Jones, she said, “That’s a good idea. One team can take the commander, Seven, Kim … Doctor, can you deactivate yourself?”

“One less person to worry about … smart thinking, Captain. See you in a bit,” the EMH said as B’Elanna removed his mobile emitter and he vanished. The engineer pocketed the device.

“Jones, your team will take Paris, Torres, Tuvok, and myself. We’ll meet back in the social room so I can debrief you.” They all nodded at her. “Let’s move out.” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

“What the hell happened after we were dismissed?!” B’Elanna demanded the minute Kathryn’s group entered their temporary lodging. Chakotay’s group was already there. B’Elanna looked confused as her captain began laughing. 

“Sorry!” Kathryn chuckled. “I’ll tell you some of it later … but we’re free. Debriefings are over … we all have two months’ leave. Everything will be sorted when we get back.”

“And you …?” Chakotay asked, concerned.

“Slap on the wrist … an informal reprimand. Nechayev was also tired of the round and round.” 

Seven, out of all of them, started giggling all of a sudden. “‘I bet it’s nowhere near little.’” 

B’Elanna snorted. “The _looks_ on their faces …” She and Seven started laughing hysterically. Tom, Harry, and The Doctor joined them. Tuvok barely refrained from rolling his eyes. 

“I was so proud of you, Captain,” Tom gasped out.

Kathryn bit her lip. “I can’t believe I said that… in front of my staff _and_ to three admirals no less.” She caught Chakotay’s eye. He was silent. “Sorry about that, by the way,” she said to him, then Seven, who abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Chakotay. 

“Can we talk?” he asked Kathryn quietly.

“I’m busy … Later? I have to pack. I also have to comm my mother and let her know I’ve been released today. And my sister. Everyone, let me know when you’re out of your rooms. I’ll check out with Lodg—”

“—Please … Kathryn.” 

She paused at the pleading tone in his voice. Her staff, including Seven, took that time to disappear. “Traitors,” the captain muttered. She shot B’Elanna a glare when the engineer snorted with laughter as she and Tom hustled off.

Chakotay stepped into her line of sight. “Please, Kathryn.”

She sighed. “Fine. Let’s go.” Spinning around on her heel, she added over her shoulder, “You can talk while I pack. I have to make a call first.”

“Understood,” he said in a low tone, following behind her.

Kathryn was disturbed by his deferential behavior. When they entered her quarters, she asked, “Tea?” while waving him towards the couch.

“Yes, please.”

She replicated his tea blend and a black coffee for herself. “Let me call Mom's … Phee is probably picking the kids up now.” Chakotay nodded, sipping his tea. Kathryn gave him a perplexed look and he returned her a weak smile. Walking over to the comm console, she frowned, then placed the call. She grinned when her nephew answered.

_“Hey, Auntie Katie!”_

“Hi, Matty. Is your mom or Gran around?” Phoebe stepped up behind her son. “Hey, Phee …”

 _"_ _Hi, Katie. What’s going on?”_

“Debriefings are over.”

_"Already?”_

“Long story. I’m packing up here. Probably going to spend the night, since it’s already dinnertime there …” Kathryn paused as her mother joined her sister. “Hi, Mom.”

_“You’re coming home, Katie?”_

“Two months’ leave. I’ll explain when I get there.”

_" Is anyone coming with you? That first—”_

“—No, Mother!” Kathryn glanced over at Chakotay, who was standing by her built-in bookshelf looking at the holo-images she had placed there. He appeared not to have heard her mother. _“Stop asking!”_ she hissed quietly.

 _“Is he there?!”_ Phoebe asked with a gleam in her eyes. _“Hey, Chakotay!”_ she yelled before her sister could answer.

He stepped over to the console and smiled. “Hello, Mrs. Janeway. Mrs. Carmichael.”

 _“Ew … don’t call me that. It makes me feel old!”_ Phoebe yelped. 

“Sorry,” Chakotay grinned sheepishly, tugging his ear. Kathryn rolled her eyes at her sister from behind him when Phoebe blushed at his dimples. “Hello, Phoebe.”

 _“Any plans for your leave, Commander?”_ Gretchen asked. 

“Not as of yet, ma’am. Haven’t the time to form any yet. I needed to speak with Kathryn first.” 

Kathryn shot her mother a look, shaking her head negatively, but Gretchen forged ahead. “ _Well … you’re always welcome here if you can’t come up with anything. I’m sure Katie—”_

“—I’m sure Chakotay doesn’t want to spend his leave with his CO, Mom. I’m sure he _and Seven_ will find something to do—”

“—Seven and I aren’t together anymore,” he interrupted softly, staring off into the distance. “Haven’t been since before we docked.”

“What?” Kathryn yelped.

 _“Gotta go, Katie! Bye!”_ Phoebe terminated the link, but not before Kathryn caught sight of her and Gretchen hugging each other excitedly out of the corner of her eye. 

Chakotay turned around and looked at her, saying, “Seven and I broke up … if you can even call a few lunch dates and a couple of kisses something to even break up … before we even docked. The same day we got home, actually. Before B’Elanna went off on us.”

“Oh …” Kathryn made a mental note to have the engineer apologize.

He walked away, towards the bookshelf again and picked up the holo-image of himself and Kathryn. In it they were in Engineering, covered in confetti, grinning at each other. “Christening of the slipstream drive … a good day.” He paused then added, “An even better night,” winking at Kathryn, who blushed. She remembered _exactly_ what had happened that night … one serious almost-all-the-way make-out session, with the promise of a satisfactory conclusion when they reached the Alpha Quadrant. 

Standing flabbergasted by the console, the captain tried to process everything that had happened already that day. She took a sip of coffee and muttered to herself, “It’s not even noon yet.”

“A lot to take in,” Chakotay agreed. Putting the holo-image down, he walked back to the couch and sat down. “Come here,” he said, indicating she should sit down next to him. “Let’s talk it out … like we always did … do.” 

Kathryn found herself complying. She placed her coffee mug on the table and sat down on the couch with a full cushion between them. When he cocked an eyebrow at her, she said, “I need a clear head … and I don’t have one when you’re too close.” When he grinned, she playfully added, “Shut up!” 

“Sorry.”

“Chakotay … I know I had no right to be angry …”

He considered interrupting but decided not to at her glare.

“Please … let me get this out.”

He nodded.

“I didn’t have any right. We were best friends, nothing more, no expectations, official or otherwise, of anything more … Or so I thought. We’d been having issues since Quarra …”

He nodded his agreement.

“But when _she_ told me about you and Seven … I … I … I literally felt my heart break.”

Chakotay whimpered but remained silent.

“Right up until that moment I had convinced myself that we were just best friends.” Kathryn blew out a shaky breath then took a couple of deep ones, before continuing. “But I realized right then and there that I was still in love with you …” She faltered, then finished up with, “I … I … I just thought you should know …” 

“I’m in love with you too,” he told her. Chakotay grinned widely when Kathryn’s head whipped upward. “Just thought you should know.” Her eyes narrowed, but she smiled back. “I realized it when you had to look around for me when we came shooting out of that sphere. I wasn’t where I was supposed to be: by your side. And when both Seven and I both saw the … devastated … look on your face, we knew we had made a mistake. We’re both so very sorry. I’m so very sorry, my love.”

Kathryn looked at him, then scooted over, leaving half a cushion length between them. Chakotay grinned, then scooted over the remaining length, nudging her leg with his. She giggled. “I haven’t heard you giggle in a long time … too long,” he told her. 

When she giggled again, then started laughing, he shot her a perplexed look.

“For some reason, I thought of Tuvok’s reaction to me giggling,” she said. 

“He’s never heard …”

“No. Just with you.” 

“Kathryn?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“I know we have a lot to work through … but can I kiss you now?”

“I’ve been waiting,” she told him, looking up. 

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When she frowned he asked, “Were you expecting something … _bigger_?” When Kathryn blushed, Chakotay laughed. “I can’t believe you said that to Nechayev, of all people!”

“The admiral is an old family friend. She and my dad graduated from the Academy together. I am sorry though—” 

“I thought it was hilarious!” Chakotay started laughing. “The looks on their faces!”

“But it’s private!” Kathryn insisted. 

“If you’d told them it was small, I’d have been offended …” 

“Well … technically … I don’t know big or small …” 

“Care to find out, my love?

Kathryn smirked at him. “I thought you’d never get around to offering.” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The Carmichael family was woken up two mornings later by incessant pounding on the front door. A bleary-eyed Phoebe finally answered, pulling her bathrobe on as she unlocked it. 

“Good morning, Phee!” Kathryn said, her tone chipper, pushing past her sister and into the house. 

“Katie?” she groaned back. “It’s six in the morning … Chakotay?” she asked, bewildered, as he passed by.

“Good morning, Phoebe.” He handed her one of the to-go cups of coffee from the beverage carrier. “I’ve been told your addiction isn’t quite as bad as your sister’s …” He chuckled at the confused look on Phoebe’s face, shut the door, and steered her towards the kitchen.

“Was that Katie?” Jon asked as he entered the kitchen. “Ummm … good morning, Commander.” He took a to-go cup from Chakotay with a nod of thanks.

“It’s just ‘Chakotay,’” Kathryn said over her shoulder as she pushed open the kitchen door. “Matty! Cathy! Wake up!” she bellowed. “Auntie Katie and Uncle Tay are here!”

“‘Uncle Tay’?” Phoebe inquired, wincing as she heard two sets of squeals of joy, followed by two sets of feet hitting the ground, then pounding down the corridor and stairs. 

“Kathryn insists,” Chakotay told Phoebe, shifting his body so Kathryn couldn’t see, then rolled his eyes. Phoebe choked on a sip of coffee, laughing.

Chakotay then looked over at Kathryn, who nodded. He handed an isolinear chip to Phoebe and said, “On that are credits for round-trip transport to Venice, a very nice dinner at a very nice restaurant, and one night at Hotel Danieli.” At the flabbergasted looks on Phoebe’s and Jon’s faces, he added, “From Kathryn and me. Everything’s been arranged … you’re both off work for the next two days. Gretchen is going to help us babysit—” 

“Yay!” yelled Matty and Cathy from the door. They were all over Kathryn, hugging her. 

“Bye!” Phoebe said, grabbing Jon’s hand. She kissed her children, then hugged her sister. They exchanged quick but knowing smiles. “Welcome to the family, Chakotay!” she said over her shoulder, then dragged her husband upstairs. “Going to pack!”

A knock on the door had the children all excited when they saw their grandmother. As they chattered at her, Kathryn walked over to Chakotay. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close. “You sure this is how you want to spend your leave?” she asked.

“As long as I’m with you,” he told her. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, giving her a full-dimpled grin in response to her smile. “You with me?”

“Always,” Kathryn replied, returning his kiss. “Forever.” 

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Alynna Nechayev’s aides looked up in alarm at the shout of laughter that came from the Fleet Admiral’s office. They looked at each other completely confused as they heard her say, “You get it, Katie girl.”

To: Fleet Admiral Nechayev, Alynna C.

From: Captain Janeway, Kathryn M. 

Subject: Knowledge

Auntie Al,

With permission, I can now confirm there _is_ some Maquis in me and it is _most definitely_ not little. See you in two months.

Katie J


End file.
